


[Podfic] For The Right Price

by aspoonie500



Series: [Podfic] A Ripple in the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Bounty Hunter Obi-Wan, Breaking the law creatively, Citrus scale: lime, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Romance, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Like a million ocs - Freeform, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Hondo Ohnaka, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Multi, My First Podfic, Not A Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: LONG, Qui-Gon Lives, Sith Shennanigans, Slow Burn, Space Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspoonie500/pseuds/aspoonie500
Summary: From the fic itself:The Jedi Order teaches that Falling is done by choice. They never discuss what the reasons behind that choice might be.Summarily expelled from the Order, Obi-Wan ventures into the wider galaxy alone to seek a new purpose. He finds a new family, unexpected allies, and deeper shades of grey than he’d ever imagined.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Character(s), Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: [Podfic] A Ripple in the Force [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [ShaeTiann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeTiann/pseuds/ShaeTiann). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [ShaeTiann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeTiann/pseuds/ShaeTiann). Log in to view. 



> Inspired by [For the Right Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901) by [ShaeTiann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeTiann/pseuds/ShaeTiann). I love this fic and I wanted to be able to listen to it, so podfic happened. I'm still learning how to use Audacity and my recording set up, so audio quality will improve over time. Going to aim to post a chapter every other week, but they may happen on random schedules depending on whats been going on (chronic migraines and fatigue make it hard to do things).

Listen Here:   
(or [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-1-mask) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)

Text: For The Right Price, Chapter 1, Mask

Author: ShaeTiann 

Reader: aspoonie500

Length: 5:33 

Downloads: mp3

Archive.org page: [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-1-mask)


	2. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From original:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901/chapters/24663948#workskin)
> 
> During the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell, reaching for the Dark Side to defeat Darth Maul; his actions saved the life of Qui-Gon Jinn, but he was ultimately cast from the Jedi Order for his failure.
> 
> Twelve years later, Anakin Skywalker and Rex encounter a familiar face while seeking aid behind enemy lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The audio is a little rough on this one, so be aware the volume may change rapidly in the first half or so. Still working on learning the audio software.

Listen Here: 

(or [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-2-marked) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)

Text: For the Right Price, Chapter 2, Marked

Author: ShaeTiann

Reader: aspoonie500

Length: 15:11

Downloads: mp3

Archive.org page: [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-2-marked)


	3. Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From original:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901/chapters/24812955#workskin)  
>  During the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell, reaching for the Dark Side to defeat Darth Maul; his actions saved the life of Qui-Gon Jinn, but he was ultimately cast from the Jedi Order for his failure.
> 
> Twelve years later, Anakin Skywalker and Rex encounter a familiar face while seeking aid behind enemy lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! My allergies (and therefore my sinuses and throat) hate everything so my voice gets weird in a couple places. Please forgive my Yoda imitation. This is the best I got. Its. Certainly Something.

Listen Here:  (or [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-3-abandonment) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)

Text: For The Right Price, Chapter 3, Abandonment

Author: ShaeTiann 

Reader: aspoonie500

Length: 34:08 

Downloads: mp3

Archive.org page: [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-3-abandonment)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of the prologue, next week the fun begins (and things get mostly linear).


	4. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From the original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901/chapters/25094763#workskin)
> 
> During the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell, reaching for the Dark Side to defeat Darth Maul; his actions saved the life of Qui-Gon Jinn, but he was ultimately cast from the Jedi Order for his failure.
> 
> Now Obi-Wan has to figure out what to do with himself when there’s nobody to guide him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! Because reasons. Things start to get really fun from here!

Listen Here: (or [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-4-identity) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)

Text: For The Right Price, Chapter 4, Identity

Author: ShaeTiann 

Reader: aspoonie500

Length: 23:55 

Downloads: mp3

Archive.org page: [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-4-identity)


	5. Negotiating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From the original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901/chapters/25437936#workskin)
> 
> During the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell, reaching for the Dark Side to defeat Darth Maul; his actions saved the life of Qui-Gon Jinn, but he was ultimately cast from the Jedi Order for his failure.
> 
> Now a member of Booster Terrik's crew, Obi-Wan struggles to find a new identity beyond being a Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5!

Listen Here:  (or [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-5-negotiating) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)

Text: For The Right Price, Chapter 5, Negotiating

Author: ShaeTiann 

Reader: aspoonie500

Length: 29:37 

Downloads: mp3

Archive.org page: [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-5-negotiating)


	6. Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From the original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901/chapters/25792938#workskin)
> 
> During the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell, reaching for the Dark Side to defeat Darth Maul; his actions saved the life of Qui-Gon Jinn, but he was ultimately cast from the Jedi Order for his failure.
> 
> Anakin is trying his best to find his place in the Jedi Temple, but it isn't easy. Particularly not when the Council sends Qui-Gon off on a mission with Quinlan Vos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is weird, especially this week.

Listen Here:  (or [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-6-finding) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)

Content warning: torture, between timestamps 30.45-31.37 and 33.28-34.48

Text: For The Right Price, Chapter 6, Finding

Author: ShaeTiann 

Reader: aspoonie500

Length: 43:39 

Downloads: mp3

Archive.org page: [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-6-finding)


	7. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From the original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901/chapters/26167392#workskin)
> 
> During the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell, reaching for the Dark Side to defeat Darth Maul; his actions saved the life of Qui-Gon Jinn, but he was ultimately cast from the Jedi Order for his failure.
> 
> Obi-Wan has been trying to move forward with his new life, but sometimes the past just doesn't let go.

Listen Here:  (or [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-7-delivery) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)

Text: For The Right Price, Chapter 7, Delivery

Author: ShaeTiann 

Reader: aspoonie500

Length: 52:34 

Downloads: mp3

Archive.org page: [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-7-delivery)


	8. Naritir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From the original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901/chapters/26538924#workskin)
> 
> During the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell, reaching for the Dark Side to defeat Darth Maul; his actions saved the life of Qui-Gon Jinn, but he was ultimately cast from the Jedi Order for his failure.
> 
> Mandalore holds a few surprises for Obi-Wan, not all of them entirely welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need a distraction today, so early chapter

Listen Here:  (or [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-8-naritir) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)

Text: For The Right Price, Chapter 8, Naritir

Author: ShaeTiann 

Reader: aspoonie500

Length: 44:55 

Downloads: mp3

Archive.org page: [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-8-naritir)


	9. Prudii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [from the original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901/chapters/26887509#workskin)
> 
> During the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell, reaching for the Dark Side to defeat Darth Maul; his actions saved the life of Qui-Gon Jinn, but he was ultimately cast from the Jedi Order for his failure.
> 
> Obi-Wan reprises his role as bodyguard for Satine Kryze. It isn't quite what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start hearing some Mando'a in this chapter! My accent is Rough, but will improve with time

Listen Here:  (or [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-9-prudii) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)

Text: For The Right Price, Chapter 9, Prudii 

Author: ShaeTiann 

Reader: aspoonie500

Length: 35.44 

Downloads: mp3

Archive.org page: [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-9-prudii)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
> Aka’liit -- Mandalorians who remain true to the pre-Excision traditions; literally "faithful"  
> cyar’ika -- sweetheart, love  
> Kyr’tsad -- Death Watch  
> Mando'ad draar digu -- (adage) "A Mandalorian never forgets"


	10. Adapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [from the original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901/chapters/27229845#workskin)
> 
> During the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell, reaching for the Dark Side to defeat Darth Maul; his actions saved the life of Qui-Gon Jinn, but he was ultimately cast from the Jedi Order for his failure.
> 
> Anakin makes a few new friends while Qui-Gon picks up the final threads left hanging from the Naboo Crisis.

Listen Here:  (or [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-10-adapter) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)

Text: For The Right Price, Chapter 10, Adapter 

Author: ShaeTiann 

Reader: aspoonie500

Length: 51:11 

Downloads: mp3

Archive.org page: [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-10-adapter)


	11. Jurkadir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [from the original:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901/chapters/27584697#workskin)
> 
> During the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell, reaching for the Dark Side to defeat Darth Maul; his actions saved the life of Qui-Gon Jinn, but he was ultimately cast from the Jedi Order for his failure.
> 
> On Mandalore, Obi-Wan runs into an old friend at a new party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start getting darker from here, please mind the content warnings. I've included them below and at the beginning of the audio (and will do so for future chapters as appropriate).

Listen Here:  (or [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-11-jurkadir) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)

Content Warning: toxic relationship, child slavery, and human trafficking 

Text: For The Right Price, Chapter 11, Jurkadir

Author: ShaeTiann 

Reader: aspoonie500

Length: 57.24 

Downloads: mp3

Archive.org page: [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-11-jurkadir)


	12. Arpate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [from the original:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901/chapters/27913104#workskin)  
> During the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell, reaching for the Dark Side to defeat Darth Maul; his actions saved the life of Qui-Gon Jinn, but he was ultimately cast from the Jedi Order for his failure.
> 
> Sometimes you just need to call home.

Listen Here:  (or [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-12-arpate_202102) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)

Text: For The Right Price, Chapter 12, Arpate

Author: ShaeTiann 

Reader: aspoonie500

Length: 39.11 

Downloads: mp3

Archive.org page: [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-12-arpate_202102)


	13. Cryptic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From the original:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901/chapters/28276698#workskin)
> 
> During the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell, reaching for the Dark Side to defeat Darth Maul; his actions saved the life of Qui-Gon Jinn, but he was ultimately cast from the Jedi Order for his failure.
> 
> Obi-Wan receives a few spirited lessons.

Listen Here:  (or [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-13-cryptic) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)

Text: [For The Right Price, Chapter 13, Cryptic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901/chapters/28276698#workskin)

Author: ShaeTiann 

Reader: aspoonie500

Length: 58.56 

Downloads: mp3

Archive.org page: [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-13-cryptic)


	14. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From the original:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901/chapters/29416167#workskin)
> 
> During the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell, reaching for the Dark Side to defeat Darth Maul; his actions saved the life of Qui-Gon Jinn, but he was ultimately cast from the Jedi Order for his failure.
> 
> On Serenno, Obi-Wan learns the ways of the Sith. They aren't quite what he'd expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> migraines suck, but I finally managed to get this uploaded

Listen Here:  (or [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-14-lessons) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)

Text: [For The Right Price, Chapter 14, Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021901/chapters/29416167#workskin)

Author: ShaeTiann 

Reader: aspoonie500

Length: 1:08:47 

Downloads: mp3

Archive.org page: [Here](https://archive.org/details/ftrp-ch-14-lessons)


End file.
